The Complete Second Series (DVD)
You might be looking for The Complete Second Series (Japan), the Japanese release of these episodes, or Torchwood: The Complete Second Series (DVD). In 2006, The Complete Second Series was released on DVD. It contained the following stories: *Children in Need Special *The Christmas Invasion *New Earth *Tooth and Claw *School Reunion *The Girl in the Fireplace *Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel *The Idiot's Lantern *The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit *Love & Monsters *Fear Her *Army of Ghosts / Doomsday United Kingdom release Cover blurb Special features *'Children in Need' Special *Billie's Video Diaries (Approx 5 mins) *In-Vision Commentary on 'The Christmas Invasion', 'The Girl In The Fireplace', 'The Age Of Steel', 'The Impossible Planet' and 'Doomsday' *Audio Commentary on 'New Earth', 'Tooth And Claw', 'School Reunion', 'Rise Of The Cybermen', 'The Idiot's Lantern', 'The Satan Pit', 'Love & Monsters', 'Fear Her' and 'Army Of Ghosts' *Audio Description on all Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Audio Navigation *Out-takes *Doctor Who Confidential *David's Video Diaries (Approx 85 minutes) Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a sticker on the packaging *This release originally came with a free booklet *See the open set Users who have this in their collection *The Doctor 13 *Panel Guy United Kingdom limited edition release Cover blurb Special features *'Children in Need' Special *Billie's Video Diaries (Approx 5 mins) *In-Vision Commentary on 'The Christmas Invasion', 'The Girl In The Fireplace', 'The Age Of Steel', 'The Impossible Planet' and 'Doomsday' *Audio Commentary on 'New Earth', 'Tooth And Claw', 'School Reunion', 'Rise Of The Cybermen', 'The Idiot's Lantern', 'The Satan Pit', 'Love & Monsters', 'Fear Her' and 'Army Of Ghosts' *Audio Description on all Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Audio Navigation *Out-takes *Doctor Who Confidential *David's Video Diaries (Approx 85 minutes) Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Notes *This limited edition DVD set was originally exclusive to Amazon.co.uk *This release originally came with a free booklet *See the open set Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb Special features *'Children in Need' Special *Billie's Video Diaries (Approx 5 mins) *In-Vision Commentary on 'The Christmas Invasion', 'The Girl In The Fireplace', 'The Age Of Steel', 'The Impossible Planet' and 'Doomsday' *Audio Commentary on 'New Earth', 'Tooth And Claw', 'School Reunion', 'Rise Of The Cybermen', 'The Idiot's Lantern', 'The Satan Pit', 'Love & Monsters', 'Fear Her' and 'Army Of Ghosts' *Audio Description on all Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Audio Navigation *Out-takes *Doctor Who Confidential *David's Video Diaries (Approx 85 minutes) Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 *Jekrox United States release Cover blurb DISC ONE: THE CHRISTMAS INVASION - NEW EARTH DISC TWO: TOOTH AND CLAW - SCHOOL REUNION - THE GIRL IN THE FIREPLACE DISC THREE: RISE OF THE CYBERMEN - THE AGE OF STEEL - THE IDIOT'S LANTERN DISC FOUR: THE IMPOSSIBLE PLANET - THE SATAN PIT - LOVE & MONSTERS DISC FIVE: FEAR HER - ARMY OF GHOSTS - DOOMSDAY DISC SIX: DOCTOR WHO CONFIDENTIAL Special features *David Tennant's Video Diaries *Billie Piper's Video Diaries *In-Vision Commentary *Audio Commentary *Deleted Scenes *Outtakes *"Children in Need" Special Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *Time Lord Enthusiast *RAIDERCLEM *Dascott Chinese release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Users who have this in their collection French release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: French *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx See also *Amazon.fr (click here for translated version) *PriceMinister.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection *Kapinou Dutch release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx Users who have this in their collection German release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx See also *http://www.amazon.de/Doctor-Who-Staffel-David-Tennant/dp/B001CSPVN0 (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Spanish release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: Spanish, English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 18 hours 50 mins approx See also *ZonaDVD.com (click here for translated version) *DVDgo.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVDs Category:Items starring or written by David Tennant Category:Items starring or written by Billie Piper Category:Items starring or written by Penelope Wilton Category:Items starring or written by Camille Coduri Category:Items starring or written by Noel Clarke Category:Items starring or written by Adjoa Andoh Category:Items starring or written by Anthony Head Category:Items starring or written by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Items starring or written by John Leeson Category:Items starring or written by Shaun Dingwall Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Briggs Category:Items starring or written by Freema Agyeman Category:Items starring or written by Catherine Tate Category:Items starring or written by Don Warrington Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by Memphis Belle Category:DVDs with a 12 rating Category:DVDs with a PG rating Category:DVDs with a 6 rating